The Forgotten Story
by dream wind
Summary: She was seen as a gift from the gods,she was object of hatred or love among them.But her love killed her in the end...prologue to Past in Present YGO X SM cross over.
1. Prologue

The Forgotten Story  
  
Prologue: Gift from the Heaven  
  
disclaimer: I don't own anything of official YGO or SM copyrights OO..  
  
AN: I am going to make a short series about the past, since reading some reviews of other SM/YGO fics I realise people are getting sick of usagified fic, other problems including betrayal issues,for taking in consideration of what other people told them to put in the story(no offence but I find that kinda outdated statement, and no I love personal tastes and freedom) great reviews and gave me some food for thought. I generally don't write betryal fics, and yes sailor moon can be alone like she did when she took up the title of 'Sailor Cosmos'.No Mamoru doesn't have to be there 'always', as said before by someone in another's fic review we don't always needed to follow other's demand/comment and what they think is correct.So I say it here and now, that they will be no BETRAYAL from senshis, no Mamoru around but they are scattered and their spirits float freely inside the protective shell of earth.So if anyone is going to write a crap saying why not write about coupling fic for other senshis etc..I won't give a damn.I make that clear.If you want to know what happened to them read my other story or write your own with them in it.  
  
Yes I will use the actual Pharaoh's name since it seems to confuse people instead of making things convinient (well mainly for me )  
  
Continuing on from Past is Present chapter 1  
  
" Why in the name of Ra are we having a ceromany of this size??why wasn't I told about it?" Malik demanded at Seto the High Priest and Closest friend of the Pharaoh.Why he wasn't told about this was eating away at him.He glared at the priest, who just shrugged then answered back with his own withering glare,  
  
"It was a sudden decision by the Pharaoh, do you want me to say 'no'?" Seto was irritated by both racklessness of his friend and his rival, first magician Malik.He didn't care if the woman was so heavenly beauty, at least he should have been told 2 days ago.Slaves were running frantic to prepare, ministers busily preparing for official reception ceromany and nobles being summoned for the the occasion.  
  
Seto then walked off instead finishing replying to the magician Malik.Sometimes this sort of thing worried him a lot, he hoped his friend will not make this sort impulsive decision on the kingdom's important matters.He decided to give up and go along for the day, sometimes Isis told him that he worked way too hard.  
  
"You should be more restful" a female voice resounded in the large courtyard garden, it was Anzunaki.She was called Anzu for short among them, instead of saying her full name.  
  
"Not with a Pharaoh like that, making us be on our toes all the time." Seto said as he watched another faithful servent to the Pharaoh walked over and sat down.She smiled,  
  
"Well at least we know he is sane and is humane not a stone."  
  
"That is what I am worried about, I hope he won't take this sort of approach to his kingdom's welfare."  
  
Anzu laughed at his comment, to which Seto frowned,  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You are really a working hard, I thought Mahado was joking when he said Seto works night and day...non stop."  
  
Anzu calmed down from her laugh and stood up,   
  
"Better go it's nearly time the litter the Pharaoh sent away is back."  
  
Priestess and magician Anzunaki trotted away marrily, most likely to get dressed for the official reception ceromany.Seto himself also went to prepare for the ceromany as well.  
  
Atem waited, drumming his finger on the lime stone railing of the palace. He decided this on impulse, but surely it is worthy of a pharaoh to have the most beautiful woman in his kingdom...even if she was foreigner.Finally the procession and Shadii came into sight, his wait was over.  
  
Serinah daintly stepped off the litter and looked to find a whole crowd of well dressed people waiting.She nearly startled from her position, but bowed deeply to the man she met before, the Pharaoh and the his friend. Atem placed his hand on her head and announced to the crowd gathered.  
  
"This woman by heaven's law been gifted to me and our kingdom! treat her with respect and serve her as you would to me."  
  
He looked down at the figure and whispered quietly,  
  
"You may rise, come you must meet the magicians court and my 6 special priests."  
  
Serinah followed quietly behind the Pharaoh and behind her a entourage of servents she supposed.Malik and Seto followed behind the Pharaoh, not introduced yet to the new comer but will be soon formally.They were led into a wide hall filled with finest pictures and writings of the ancient magic.Serinah looked aorund carefully in wonder, must be one of the cultures Princess Mercury taught her about in her studies.Though she was still confused with all the vibrant colors and mostly....dark skinned people and treating her like if she was some sort of untouchable being.She wasn't use to it, she was use to having the people of the moon kigdom treat her like their leader, a living being not a marble statue.Well at elast she was speaking their language much to her suprise, her lunarian language became their language when spoke them.  
  
The crowd there quietened at the group who just entered.The servents fanned out in formation and stayed in their designated posts. Atem first pointed to his best friend High priest Seto.  
  
"This is High Priest Seto, and my highest advisor and looks after most of religious affairs of the kingdom." then he pointed to the platinum haired man,  
  
"First magician Malik of the magician's court, he makes sure magical matters of the court and the kingdom is in order and reports everything to me.The strongest and current leader of the magicians court."  
  
Malik bowed in respect but after Pharaoh turned to Mahado, he stared at the back of the woman Pharaoh claimed as his.Her white hair flowing, her body perfected ine very way.Indeed, she had to be from heaven, how perfect a mortal be? at least sense of physical looks that is.He kept staring at her back discreetly as the Pharaoh turned to Anzunaki then to Isis then to Akunadin.He finally dragged his eyes away, as he remembered his anger towards the Pharaoh's father's treatment of his father.He died innocent from the crimes he was accused of.He died so painfully by the magicians...that he could still remember running away and coming back with a new identity to revenge and fools took him on their rocky boat.  
  
He looked over the feast being held, just like the special 6 priests stationed around the area closest to the Pharaoh. He grumbled inwardly as Serinah talked to the Pharaoh.For a fraction of a moment he thought he saw the Pharaoh smile at Serinah.He set his path, he would take Pharaoh's life and his woman too...why not his mind whispered to him.His lavender eyes burned bright with the new development to his plan.It was going along nicely, his magic poisoning the mind of Priest of Akunadin.Life was all well...and now more bonus added as well.  
  
Atem looked at the pale woman in front of him, her gestures, and her body language enchanting him.He didn't show in front all these people should he loose his control and authority.He couldn't wait till the feast was over,so he can relax and be himself.Himself was weeary of his official duties as the Pharaoh.Finally the call for the end of the feast and the dismissal of the feast began.He gave instruction to Seto and left with Serinah following him.  
  
Seto grumbled as he was tired as well, but he didn't mind sicne it wast he slaves who did the work.He watched over the clean up make sure nothing dangerous was placed within this special hall.He wodnered what his friend would do tonight then his face went red scarlet at the thought that popped up from his mind but dismissed it.Oh well, for him his duties came first...though marrying was also another duty.He sighed for the final time and lef the the dark hall behind himd after the final slave left and he sealed the hall from anyone else entering.Life was going to be interesting...after all not daily grind.  
  
Sorry for a short prologue actual chapters will be longer Oo.. 


	2. chap2

The Forgotten Story  
  
AN: thank you ..I hope more quality YGO and SM cross overs will come forward! Oh yes Egyptians did get silk from arabian traders.  
  
People in the palace whispered about the foreigner mistress of the Pharaoh.Sure she was beautiful but who was she that made Pharaoh decide on her like that? Was she an enemy or a spy to the kigdom? or as the Pharaoh said really a gift from the heaven?  
  
Even the servants and slaves were curious.She seemed kind enough, but seemed to be stranger to their customs and culture, often found watching the everyday routine of the palace and sometimes the Pharaoh in his Audience hall. She was mostly curious about magic it seemed, she watched or sometimes talked to the magicians everyday without fail.  
  
Seto walked in after receiving the tributes from Nubia was taken care of into the magicians hall where he found Serinah talking with Mahado about something serious by the looks of it.  
  
"Good to see you are getting use to the life here." Seto said as walked towards them, Serinah's face lit up as she saw Pharaoh's close friend.  
  
"Mahado was telling me about the works done by the magicians court. Very interesting it is."  
  
Mahado smiled and bowed,  
  
"My pleasure my Queen."  
  
"Queen?!?!" Serinah gasped "When did the Pharaoh say..".  
  
Seto shot a withering glare at Mahado who realized he made a mistake.Seto tried to rectify the mistake fast as possible.  
  
"A lot of people in the palace presuming you will be, but it will be up to the Pharaoh to decide that."  
  
Serinah's face was a little scarlet red as Seto said something to save the situation.  
  
"Well there is no other woman he bestows his affections on is there?" another voice came into the situation. First magician Malik was by many feared or respected for his skills in magic.His voice always made Serinah shiver with fear, it was perfectly lethal but sensual.His bright violet glimmered with amusement as the three people froze with their thoughts.Seto recovered first.  
  
"You know about the past, and past Pharaohs."  
  
"Yes, but surely, if he had eyes on anyone else also he would have already called them, no?" Malik casually commented as he leaned his body against one of the giant columns of the hall.It showed off his perfectly horned lean upper body and oozed charm like no other.  
  
"Well I better go, Mahado escort the lady Serinah back to the Pharaoh and we have some serious discussion to do."  
  
Atem looked out to the river nile, he had just done away with officials from Nubia bearing gifts of gold and fur and some new pets. He turned his head at the sound of his servent announcing the arrival of his friend Seto.  
  
"Let him in."  
  
After a short moment the tall priest walked in, seemingly something was either worrying or perplexed by some matter.  
  
"You look worried."  
  
"UH..yes, I would say so! what are you going to do about Serinah? servants and even slaves are whispering about her, what she is to you.It's not a good thing to have them whisper like this."  
  
Atem chuckled, is this what his friend was worried about? Seto's eye went wide at this reaction from his friend.  
  
"Well, frankly my friend I intent to marry her, she has every quality required for a Queen."  
  
Seto didn't hesitate,  
  
"Well you better hurry this announcement otherwise Serinah might be looked suspiciously!"  
  
Atem said calmly,  
  
"It will be announced tonight at the banquet. I will ask her to be dresses in the best robe and all."  
  
After that Atem and Seto talked about the wedding ceremony.Atem decided to that she should have finest clothing possible, the silk that came from far eastern lands, best incense from the arabian land and the finest gold from Nubia.Seto made sure the scribe got it all scribed carefully.But this will take months to prepare, especially for the silk that took months to come across the vast lands.  
  
Anzu walked along the garden talking to her favourite companion high priest Seto.People sometimes afraid of this man but in reality she deeply respected him and adored him.From the moment they met in the school that trained them for their talents.She always teased him for being careful and anxious.  
  
Maybe that's why Atem had always trusted Seto to think better, and she thought Atem had done the right thing, giving Seto the highest official job.  
  
"Sometimes I think Priest Akunadin has this weirdness about him.Something about him is not right." Anzu said as they talked about the officials and members of the magicians court.  
  
Seto couldn't agree more, Priest Akunadin was more like giant shadow looming around the court.He had been his mentor but sometimes he truly questioned the man's sanity.But then there was something worth, not a person everyone was weary of.The first magician Malik, he had been his rival in power and charming like intoxicating beauty. But he noticed Malik had a particular liking to Serinah, he would be quiet eager to explain all the questions she asked on workings of magick.He would watch her when she was next Atem in the audience hall too.  
  
"I think we need to worry more about first magician Malik then Akunadin." Seto said carefully, incase Malik was nearby.  
  
Anzu nodded, she thought there was something not quiet right about that magician too.She thought she detected grudge against the Pharaoh in him.Maybe she was good at detecting emotions, but Malik's power was much more powerful then hers.  
  
"I think Serinah needs to be careful." Anzu woke up back to reality from her thoughts at that comment from Seto.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't be suprised if first magician Malik was lusting after her."  
  
Anzu realized, is that it? that one woman he wants badly... loves the Pharaoh instead?But then he had almost the entire court ladies day dreaming about him. No denial that Malik was very handsome, especially glittering violet eyes but he had that coldness to it.Anzu suddenly grinned, mischievous idea forming in her head,  
  
"So Seto, with so many court ladies after Malik, you must have a lady that you fancy!eh?"  
  
Seto went scarlet at the question, he sorta did but she wasn't a noble, she was a commoner.She had one of the most powerful Ka, but he couldn't bring himself to kill her to just get the Ka.  
  
"So you do!!" Anzu hooted with fun, whilst Seto quickly answered back  
  
"No I don't!! I really don't!" Seto shot back, face still scarlet.  
  
Anzu laughed and ran away,  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell anyone ! I just want to see which lady it is!"  
  
Seto stood their frozen with a passion burning in his heart, like if something that has been dormant for a long time been renewed.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Anzu soon as she was out of hearing range, dropped her cheery act.So he did have someone he fancied, to go scarlet like that.She wondered which court lady could move this workaholic priest.She wondered if...he could ever love her. She hadn't admitted but she had been in love with her long time friend for sometime now.But how can she possibly make him see her past their friendship? She wasn't sure how to at least for now, she didn't want jealousy to take over her mind.She had vowed to Goddess Isis to serve the Pharaoh and the kingdom with honorable mind. It was a blood oath she swore at her initiation into the court.  
  
But how can she if...he will always think of her like a little sister or a friend? was life so bitter? her parents were thrilled when she got initiated into the training school then to the magicians court.At that time, everyone knew Magicians and 6 special priests were above other nobles and officials.They had guaranteed life of lands, servants and everything a person could wish for.But the work was hard, to her long as she could see Seto and talk to him it didn't matter.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Banquet  
  
Serinah had been ordered to be dressed the best for it's one of the biggest magical festival held for the magicians court and nobles of the land.It was dedicated to the greatest magician Goddess Isis.  
  
Trumpet like instrument sounded, getting attention of the entire crowd to their ruler, Pharaoh Atem. He was smirking as he was dressed in his official robes and jewellery, indicating an important announcement of some sort.  
  
"I thank you for gathering here today, I have decided to make one of the most important announcement for months to come."  
  
A murmur rose from the crowd, wondering what this event could be.  
  
" Lady Serinah has been chosen to be the Queen of my kingdom.In few months time the wedding ceremony will take place."  
  
Immediatly, Serinah's eyes widened with suprise, whilst nobles and magicians court all sorts of conversation broke out at this announcement.  
  
Serinah looked at the young man standing not far from her, she had say his eyes were most attractive feature from him.It was intense crimson violet, full of intelligence and superiority of every royalty. She bowed gracefully in front of the crowd to him as mark of her respect and honor of being chosen.  
  
Priestess Isis was smiling with Mahado and Shadii.Karim was busy trying to put some order into the crowd from the suprise announcement, whilst Seto was doing the same.Akunadin just stood there, nobody aware of his glare at the beautiful woman.Whilst Malik smirked and glared at the Pharaoh discreetly, wondering how he could take away the queen from him.He could almost see the torture Atem would go through at seeing her being taken away.  
  
Rest of the evening went peacefully underway, joyfully celebrating the occasion.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Serinah turned and tossed in her sleep.She was in a nightmare...it was so bloody she keep reminding herself of the destruction of her beloved moon. It started like this...  
  
She had just come into her private chamber, she was bathed and left to idle about.When a shadow fell across the area lit brightly by the lamps.When she looked up, she couldn't see who it was due to the fact his face was veiled. He grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to stand in a flash and dragged her to the courtyard not far from her chamber.Then she screamed, she saw bloodied bodies of her future husband and the 6 priests with him. She ran out to the bodies and hugged the body of Pharaoh Atem close to her heart.  
  
"My Pharaoh..why...who would do this to you!I will revenge in your name..watch me...I will."  
  
Then she woke up, it was just at dawn.She fell back to her cushions.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Malik looked at the young woman he slept with last night, who was still sound asleep.He pondered as he got up in smooth graceful motion and put on his cloth and proceeded to wash then finally put on his coat. With his staff in his hand he left his chamber in the vast palace.  
  
If he could just even still one kiss from the future queen, he could almost feel his mouth grinning from mouth to mouth at the thought of doing such forbidden thing.OH! he bathed in such dangerous and exciting things! the pleasure of life should never be wasted to common sense and honor! One should learn to enjoy it, as he had last 2 years or so. He was 19 years old but he was quiet experienced in pleasures of life most people talked about in hushed tone.  
  
He saw that from this level the Pharaoh was lazing away in the shade with Serinah.As Pharaoh he understood that Atem had lots of jobs to do and such spare time did not come often. Atem seemd to be laughing as she whispered something in his ears. Their body was relaxed in languid ways, enjoying the fresh wind before the rain season. Malik watched from the shadow of a giant pillar that supported the special wing built for the royalties and magicians. His face tensed when he saw the Pharaoh was about to kiss the future Queen and she did not resist at all.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Atem enjoyed Serinah's company as she told him magical stories of the place she came from. She sat beside him as his body relaxed on his pile of cushions.He would smile as she told him of her home, where silver light drenched everything in pearly glow.She did not talk about it's fate but it amused him and gave him excuse to admire her heavenly features and to hear her beautiful voice.She was lightly blushing, when he caressed her bare shoulders with...his lips. She was frozen, he could tell but blushing madly this time in shade of red carnelian.  
  
Serinah's senses her thrilled at his intimate touch, it felt like the silkened sheet against her bare shoulders.He continued to teasingly brushed her cheeks and ears then finally he stopped just before her mouth.Then he gently came down on her lips, it tasted sweet.It was like if her heart was struck by senses her innocent days wouldn't have felt.She couldn't help thinking how much she was actually enjoying this.She felt her emotions fall and fly free from past's daily strings of torment.Like the beautiful murmur of promise and love, shielding her from the dark past she left behind.  
  
In this strange world, would she find home? She looked up to see his eyes looking at her.  
  
"My Pharaoh I think we better get back to the audience hall, otherwise Seto would think I made you go lazy towards your duties."  
  
Atem smirked,  
  
"Much as tempting it is to see him come running out in anxiety and worry, I will uphold my duties."  
  
Then they both got up and neatened themselves up and left the scene, but none of them noticed violet eyes burning with intense hatred and jealousy.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Yay! got it out finally :) wait for my next chapter!!! thanks for waiting. 


End file.
